Spirits Whithin
by Souldburned
Summary: Draco é death-eater ao serviço de Voldemort, e a uma das suas missões é matar a pessoa que menos espera....


Não.. infelizmente as personagens usadas não perecem a mim mas sim á autora de Harry Potter Os reviews e comments para o meu e-mail ditam o futuro da fic , e-mail para souldburnedsapo.pt  
  
1º Capítulo – O plano  
  
Ele caminhava a passos largos, estava escuro, mas depois de quatro anos por ali ele já estava acostumado. O sopro gelado não tinha mais efeito sobre sua pele, mas precisava apressar-se, seu mestre precisava de seus serviços.  
  
Era a última casa da rua, um casarão antigo e cheio de pó, era nojento entrar lá e ele na verdade não o queria fazer, uma voz no seu coração dizia para parar, voltar atrás, mas a sua mente sabia que isso era impossível, aquele era um caminho que não tinha volta, esse era o preço, o arrependimento...Sim ele estava arrependido pelo que tinha feito, mas ainda não sabia qual seria a sua próxima missão.  
  
Ao entrar no casa, o seu coração começa a bater mais depressa, Draco tinha medo. Essa era uma das poucas vezes que admitia, mas realmente estava com medo. Era mais uma das suas missões, mas o seu corpo ainda gelava quando ele entrava naquele lugar, ainda mais assim, ele não fazia ideia do que teria que fazer, tinha medo de fazer algo que não queria, tinha medo de falhar, tinha medo de morrer. Draco dirigiu-se à sala de recepção onde deveria encontrar-se com um outro comensal da morte que o levaria ao mestre  
  
Chegando lá, reconheceu imediatamente Rabicho, ele estava acabado, os anos o desfavoreceram bastante.  
  
- Sr Malfoy, o mestre deseja vê-lo imediatamente! – disse, com a voz de rato de sempre.  
  
- Sim, eu já vou - disse Draco com um tom de voz firme, escondendo os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.  
  
Rabicho se dirigiu a parede da esquerda, e murmurou algo que Draco não conseguiu ouvir, em seguida, uma porta abriu-se, e de lá, ele pode ver apenas umas poucas velas acesas, e um homem, mais acabado q Rabicho, sentando próximo a elas, com alguns comensais em volta dele. Ele aproximou- se devagar, passo por passo...  
  
Voldemort notou imediatamente a presença dele:  
  
- Senhor Malfoy, estava esperando pelo senhor, tenho uma missão muito importante, e espero que não falhe - sua voz era áspera e fria, e isso deu um certo arrepio à Draco  
  
- E qual é a minha missão? - Draco perguntou, ele estava muito diferente de Hogwarts tinha crescido, estava mais maduro, seu corpo havia criado músculos, havia se tornado um homem atraente e sedutor, mas ele não pensava nisso no momento, ele desejava, ao mesmo tempo que queria sair correndo dali, saber qual era a missão.  
  
- Você terá que matar Gina Weasley  
  
- Gina Weasley??? A pobretona?? Pq eu teria q matar a Weasley???  
  
- É UMA ORDEM! - Voldemort berrou com ele. Draco calou-se de imediato, ele sabia que aqueles que contrariassem Voldemort não teriam um fim muito amigável... "Droga! Mas por que ela, por quê?", ele tentava achar as respostas "Aquela pobretona não servirá pra nada, é perca de tempo matá-la", ele tentava achar uma explicação mentalmente.  
  
- Agora pode ir - Voldemort falou  
  
- Sim mestre - Draco fez a reverência de costume, e saiu acompanhado de Rabicho. Sentia uma raiva imensa ele não queria matar a Weasley, mas uma ordem de Voldemort tem de ser cumprida.  
  
Após sair da casa, sentiu o vento gélido noturno novamente, respirou fundo e pensou "se é pela minha vida, que seja feito", caminhou lentamente pela rua e saiu daquela zona escura e fria de Londres. Foi direto ao seu apartamento trouxa, amanhã deveria fazer uma "pesquisa" pelo Ministério para saber onde se encontrava seu alvo, e sendo ele um Malfoy, não seria difícil arrancar informações. Finalmente deitou-se pensando que iria ter um dia bem comprido, e adormeceu num sono sem sonhos.  
  
Acordou com o sol em seu rosto, "raios" pensou "esqueci de fechar a janela", levantou, tomou um banho, e saiu apressado, sem comer nada, dirigiu-se para o Ministério da Magia, tomando o caminho mais rápido ele aparatou próximo a sede do Ministério, dirigiu-se á cabine telefônica, e em instantes estava afundando no solo e entrando no Ministério da Magia  
  
Lá, dirigiu-se para ao balcão de informações e perguntou o mais gentilmente que conseguia se sabiam algo sobre o paradeiro de Gina Weasley...  
  
- Não estamos autorizados a dar esse tipo de informações - a recepcionista disse, olhando descaradamente para ele.  
  
Draco retirou um objeto do casaco, convencido que conseguiria subornar a recepcionista.  
  
- E qual seria o preço para você me dar essas informações???  
  
- O que? - a recepcionista parecia assustada, mas respondeu com um sorriso de leve maldade no rosto: - Bem, eu não aceito só dinheiro, tenho um preço maior - a recepcionista aumentou o sorriso;  
  
- E qual seria esse preço?? – Draco parecia saber pra onde iria aquela conversa  
  
- Um jantar, quem sabe... – Draco estava achando aquela mulher muito oferecida, mas precisava daquela informação.  
  
- Uhum, quando? Ah, mas primeiro a informação!  
  
- Eu ñ sou boba, quero metade do dinheiro agora  
  
- Que tal 50 galeões agora e o jantar - ele falava baixo pois tinha medo que os ouvissem  
  
- Feito!!!! -a recepcionista disse entusiasmada - Me pegue hoje ás oito!  
  
- Ok, mas agora a informação.  
  
A recepcionista foi até uma sala, disse umas palavrinhas mágicas que Draco pode ouvir como "Hogsmeade", e a porta se abriu, instantes depois a recepcionista saiu de lá com um pergaminho.  
  
- Bem aqui está a informação que você tanto quer, mas não se esqueça o jantar ás oito, hein?  
  
- Claro docinho, eu ñ esquecerei - e saiu apressadamente  
  
Draco não estava pra isso, ele ia era desaparecer o mais rápido possível, abriu o pergaminho enquanto saia do ministério, e em som de "ploft" desaparatou para seu apartamento. Quando chegou ao apartamento ele passou os olhos outra vez pelo pergaminho, lá estava escrito:  
  
Gina Weasley  
  
trabalha com artefatos trouxas  
  
procuradora de objetos mágicos do mundo trouxa  
  
morada: Londres, rua Soul, n.º 45, 7º andar direito  
  
- rua Soul... isso vai ser fácil demais- Draco abriu um sorriso, e começou a pensar em como a mataria...  
  
- Veneno de basilisco – sussurrou a si próprio - uma morte dolorosa e lenta... Mas ele não deveria deixar rastros, ou isso poderia comprometê-lo demais  
  
"Mas o veneno de basilisco misturado com essência de rosas negras não deixa rastros", pensou ele, dirigiu-se ao seu pequeno laboratório e começou a preparar essa mortal poção.  
  
- Droga!!! Vou ter q ir a travessa do tranco - exclamou ele, vendo q a quantidade de essência de rosas negras era insuficiente para a poção. Devido a isso, ele saiu rapidamente de casa, a poção deveria estar pronta ainda hoje.  
  
Entrou no Caldeirão furado, como sempre, o bar estava lotado. Passou sem sequer olhar para ninguém, mas conseguia ouvir os sussurros sobre ele. Saiu em direção á travessa do tranco, e no caminho, pode perceber uma mulher ruiva no meio da multidão...Era ela só podia ser, estava linda, usava um vestido curto, até os joelhos, a cintura fina, seus seios eram pequenos e delicados, os cabelos lisos caiam até a cintura. Ele resolveu brincar um pouquinho com ela  
  
-Ora ora, se ñ é a Weasley pobretona!!! 


End file.
